


New Addition

by Kayy_artsy



Series: Varigo Family Fics [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugo in the orphanage, M/M, Mild Mention of Injuries, Other minor characters - Freeform, Varigo - Freeform, post-trials, varian and the seven kingdoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayy_artsy/pseuds/Kayy_artsy
Summary: Hugo and Varian make a life changing choice and add someone new to their family.
Relationships: Donella & Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms) & Original Character(s), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Varian (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Series: Varigo Family Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095719
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	New Addition

It was a typical sunny day in Corona. Nothing out of the ordinary. People going about their business as usual. But for two young men this was one of the best days of their lives! Second only to their wedding day of course.

Hugo and Varian were sitting in an office side by side in front of a desk. The room was small and quaint. It was decorated with house plants and odd little knick knacks. One of the walls on the side was decorated in scraps of paper covered in childish artwork. The laughter and cheerful screams of small children playing outside could be heard through the open window across from where they sat.

Varian was fiddling with the hem of his shirt under his blue vest in nervousness and anticipation. The white fabric bunching between his fingers. Hugo looked over at him, gently slipping his hand into his husband's. The ravenette grasped onto his hand, stopping his messing with his shirt. He looked into emerald eyes finding a reassuring smile on the blond's face.

In all honesty, Hugo was equally as nervous. He was just much better at hiding it. He supposed that 10 years of being under Donella's care was probably the reason for that. 

Don't get them wrong. They were also extremely excited. But this was a big change for both of them. It had taken a lot of discussion before they actually ended up making a decision. But now that they were so close to making it a reality they were just a little anxious.

Together, they turned back to the woman sitting on the other side of the desk. She was a short, plump lady looking about in her mid-40s with curly chestnut colored hair that just barely reached the middle of her back. She pulled a paper out of a folder and carefully slid it and a pen across the desk and over to the two in front of her with a soft smile.

While Varian looked over the writing on the page to make sure it was all correct, Hugo reflected a bit. If someone had told him about his future back when he'd first met Varian almost 6 years ago, he would have called them crazy. Married to a noble? Living in Corona's castle? Lots of new friends and two of them being queens? Working as an Eternal Librarian and Royal Engineer/Alchemist with his husband? Yeah no. Never in a million years. And yet here he was in that exact position.

Varian finished reading over the document and signed his name on the first line at the bottom of the page. When he was done he handed the pen to Hugo so that he could do the same on the second line. While he was writing the last letter he felt Varian gently squeeze his hand again under the desk.

Gazing at their names written in ink, Hugo couldn't help but wish that someone had done this for him so many years ago.

*******

A small green eyed, blond haired, bespectacled kid sat on his bunk. A blanket hung from the frame of the bed above him to give him a little more privacy. The room was dark with the only light being from the soft glow of the moon.

This was something that he could only do at night. He didn't want anyone else knowing about his little project. He was scared that that awful woman would break it. He had spent many late nights on this little invention of his.

Hugo's tiny hands gently screwed together little mismatched pieces of metal. His hands still stung from his new wounds but he attempted to ignore it. 

The fresh cuts were punishment for stealing food earlier that day. In the Iron Kingdom whenever someone was caught stealing their hands would be cut by a dagger. The cuts weren't deep enough to do any real lasting damage but they would definitely scar. The seven year old already had several scars on his hands from other times he had been caught stealing.

The orphanage was just an awful place. He hated it.

It was always at full capacity. Hundreds of orphans stuffed into the dorms, mess hall, bathrooms, everywhere. The only time Hugo had any privacy was at night while everyone else was asleep.

He never felt full. There was only so much food to go around and more often than not he went to bed hungry. This had led to stealing food in the market earlier. During their designated play time outside he had snuck over the fence. Unfortunately, Ms. Fowler had seen him when he snuck back in with an apple and a chunk of bread. She hadn't even asked him where he got it. She just assumed he'd stolen them and cut his little hands. Well, he had stolen it but honestly did she expect him to starve?

Ms. Fowler was something else he hated. She was an absolute stick in the mud. Or at least that's what he had heard one of the older kids say once. She was super strict.

Anytime she caught Hugo inventing something she would always take it away and he would never see it again. That's why he didn't want her to find Olivia. The little mechanical mouse was almost finished too. He would hate for his little friend to be taken away before he could even finish her.

She didn't care how old any of the kids here were. If she caught them stealing, making a mess, or just generally causing her problems they would be punished. This could be anything from cutting up their hands to an unbearable amount of extra chores for the next week or so. He didn't understand how someone like that would end up working at an orphanage.

"Psst!"

Hugo jumped at the sound. The noise jolting him out of his thoughts. He quickly hid his almost finished mouse under his scratchy blanket and plopped down to pretend that he was asleep.

"Psssssssst!"

Hugo tried to calm his breathing knowing that it would look suspicious if he wasn't relaxed.

"Psssssssst! Hugo. You awake?" The voice whispered.

Hugo sighed as he realized who it was, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this. He sat up in bed and gently moved the blanket hanging from the top bunk bed's frame. With it out of the way he could see a red haired boy looking at him upside down from the bed above him.

"Heh. When I saw my blanket missing and that was being used as a curtain I figured you were awake working on your little project," the older boy whispered, maneuvering to sit on Hugo's bed.

Thankfully he sat on the side of the bed where Hugo wasn't hiding Olivia.

"Eliot! Do you want me to get caught?!" Hugo whisper yelled. "You know what Ms. Fowler would do, if she found out."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. By the way, I heard about you sneaking out earlier."

Hugo froze. He knew? Of course he knows! Gossip spread like wildfire around here! He bet that in a couple of days the entire orphanage would know about how he had gotten in trouble again.

Sensing his friend's discomfort Eliot decided to change the topic.

"Have you met the new girl yet? I haven't but I hear she's pretty nice."

"Not yet."

"I think her name's Heather. I saw her when she first got here. She has the longest most beautiful black hair and vibrant green eyes! I think she's about my age! Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"No," Hugo smirked.

Eliot gasped, putting a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Hugo! How could you say something like that? I thought we were pals! I feel so betrayed!"

Hugo just smiled and rolled his eyes. "You pretty much ask that anytime a new girl comes to the orphanage. And they always say, 'no'."

Eliot sputtered indignantly. "You don't know that! Heather could be different!" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah sure. When pigs fly! Which is scientifically impossible."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot for a second that you're a nerd," Elliot said with a laugh.

"Hey! Am not!" Hugo said chuckling. He reached behind him and grabbed his pillow, using it to hit the redhead in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He wiggled his fingers preparing to tickle the younger boy.

Before he could do anything though, they heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor outside the door to the boy's dorm. Not wanting to get in trouble Eliot climbed back up to his bed. 

He looked over the edge upside-down again. "To be continued." He dramatically said grabbing the blanket that was still hanging from the bed frame and pulling it back up with him.

Laying back down, Hugo supposed that there was at least one good thing about the orphanage. Eliot was twelve years old and since he was almost a teenager he was classified as an "older kid". But he had never made Hugo feel bad or bully him like some of the other older kids did. Sure he liked to tease but Hugo always knew that he was just joking. They were best friends and he was really glad that they shared a bunk.

With a sigh, Hugo felt under his blanket for Olivia and gently held onto her tiny frame as he fell asleep.

*******

The Corona castle's throne room was abuzz with excitement, eagerly waiting for Hugo and Varian to walk through the large double doors.

The room was filled with family and friends; Rapunzel, Eugene, their four year old daughter Brooklyn, Quirin, Varian's aunt, uncle, cousins, Yong, Nuru, Donella, Xavier, Catalina, Kira, Lance, Hector, Adira, Cass, and Edmund were all there. Along with Arianna, and Fredrick. Fred almost hadn't been invited but Rapunzel had eventually convinced Hugo and Varian to let him be there. 

They had all helped decorate the large room with pink and blue balloons, and streamers. On a table sat all sorts of treats; pink macarons, blue frosted cupcakes, and sugar cookies with either pink or blue frosting to name a few. On another table sat several gifts. To anyone who didn't know what was happening it would look like a baby shower or gender reveal party and Rapunzel supposed it almost was.

The room quieted when the opening of a door was heard. Everyone looked over to the double doors to see Varian poking his head in. He looked beside him and whispered something inaudible. After a few seconds of silence, he opened the door a little wider and revealed Hugo standing next to him with a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms.

Everyone held their breath as the two men walked further into the throne room. They couldn't wait to see the baby the two had just adopted.

When they had reached the center of the small crowd, Varian wrapped his arms around his husband. Together they smiled down at the baby still gently held in Hugo's arms. The baby had a tuft of light brown - almost blond - hair on his head. His hazel eyes looking up at them in curiosity. His tiny hands were reaching up towards Varian.

He was perfect.

With tears in their eyes, and big grins on their faces Varian and Hugo slowly looked up at the rest of their family.

"Meet our son, Finn," Varian announced with pride.

The room erupted in congratulations.

Quirin came over to the new family. He placed a gentle hand on Varian's back, looking over his son's shoulder at Finn. His grandson's eyes were wide and curious as he looked at all the new people around him. 

Finn was just soaking in all the attention. 

"I'm so happy for you two. He's beautiful." Quirin exclaimed.

"Thanks Dad." Varian said.

"Hugo! Varian!" Yong hurried over to stand next to them.

Nuru was following not far behind him.

"Hey, guys! I'm glad you could make it. Even you Twinkles." Hugo said with a grin.

Nuru rolled her eyes at the old nickname but didn't comment on it.

Varian gave each of them a big hug.

"Can we see the baby?" Nuru asked.

"Of course." Said Varian.

Nuru and Yong gazed at Finn in awe.

"Aw! He's so tiny!" Said Yong.

"So cute!" Said Nuru.

She reached out her hand to tickle him but moved just slow enough that Finn was able to reach out and wrap his tiny hand around her finger. Nuru's smile grew even bigger as he looked up at her with his other fist in his mouth. Her brain just kinda stopped functioning. Not able to come up with something to say in response to something so adorable!

A hand touched Hugo's shoulder, jolting him from the soft moment in front of him. He turned to look at the woman standing next to him. He smiled when he saw that it was Donella.

"Hey mom."

"Congratulations." Donella said, always one to just get to the point. A hint of pride in her voice.

"Thanks. Do you want to hold him?" Hugo offered.

Donella's eyes widened at what he was suggesting. "It looks like you're having the time of your life holding him."

Hugo could see the way Don's eyes softened when she looked at Finn. Knowing that she had never had a child of her own and that by the time she took him in he'd almost been nine years old. That was much too old to hold a kid like this. He slowly moved Finn towards her giving her another chance to hold his son. Instead of protesting a second time though she simply, gently took him in her arms.

Some of Donella's silver hair fell over her shoulder near Finn's little chest. Suddenly he had something new to play with; fisting her hair in his tiny hands, and gently tugging on it. It wasn't nearly hard enough to hurt her as he wasn't very strong yet. He was just a little thing.

A rare, genuine smile graced Donella's lips and she held her grandson. Well, kind of since she wasn't really Hugo's mom. That didn't matter to the two of them though. She was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mom.

Donella held Finn for a few more minutes before handing him over to Varian. Varian could've sworn he saw the beginnings of tears welling in her eyes. He just pretended like he didn't see though. He knew that she didn't like it when others saw her get emotional.

*******

Varian sat on the rocking chair in Finn's new room. The baby had fallen asleep a while ago after Varian had given him his bottle. So he just sat there looking down at his son. His son. His beautiful baby boy.

He almost couldn't believe that this was happening. He was so glad that he and Hugo had decided to go through with their decision to adopt a kid.

It was actually Hugo's idea. When Varian had brought up the concept of having a kid, Hugo had suggested adoption. Much like how Eugene and Rapunzel had adopted their daughter about a year ago.

Hugo had told Varian as many tales as he could remember about being in the orphanage. Not many of them were very pleasant. They didn't really put much effort into taking care of the kids there. They were either always being punished and abused, or neglected depending on where you went. Varian could still remember the first time he saw the scars on Hugo's hands.

Finn wiggled and yawned, pushing one of his fists against his soft cheek in Varian's lap drawing his mind away from such dark thoughts. He knew that there wasn't much he could do for all those orphans, but he was still glad that they'd been able to make a difference in the life of one small boy.

Varian was so excited that he was a dad now and in the quiet of his new son's nursery he promised that he'd be the best dad he could possibly be for Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I definitely had fun. I hope no one was too ooc. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Shout-out to FanGirlFreak16 for letting me use her hand scars hc!


End file.
